His Angel
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Not a Pepper/Tony fic. I wanted to try something different. Tony and Natalie/Natasha are a couple and they have a baby together. I just love their chemistry together!


"How would you celebrate you last birthday party?"  
"I'd do whatever I wanted to do. With whoever I wanted to do it with." (she gets up to walk away but before she got the chance to escape, Tony grabbed her wrist and spun her around)  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"Well to get ready for the party Mr. Starks."  
"It's you." (she looks at him confused)  
"Mr. Starks, I believe I'm a little confused on what you're trying to say." (he just looked at her with love and adoration)  
"It's you. You're the person I want to spend my last birthday party with."  
"What about Ms. Potts? Aren't you two and item of some sort?"  
"I will always care for Pepper but I'm not inlove with her just as she is not inlove with me."  
"I beg to differ Mr. Starks. She looks at you with pure love in her eyes and I think that by me spending time alone with you may just end up with her hurt and me left out of a job."  
"You won't end up without a job. And no she doesn't love me. Unfortunately when I had a little crush on her, and I mean little, she started having feelings for Happy. And I moved on. I didn't think I would find anyone to fill that empty spot in my chest but when you walked in on your first day, I knew it was you. Which is why I asked you that question, just hoping, that maybe you would say something that would reassure me that what I'm saying now is appropriate." (she just looks at him with her big eyes and smiles a reassuring smile. he smiles back at her and they both share a kiss that would ultimately lead them down the wonderful path of love and what they call their messed up version of happily ever after)

-one year later-

"I can't do it Tony."  
"Yes you can babe. Just one more push and our little miracle will be out of you and all the pain will go away."  
"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing a turkey out of you! Aaaah! O my God make it go away Tony. Please." (she starts crying and Tony squeezes her hand for reassurance and rubs her forehead)  
"Babe, look at me." (she looks at him with pain and love mixed together in her green-blue eyes and he can't help but wonder how he got someone like her to love his sarcastic-self) "Yes I know it hurts. But I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. So won't you do me and you a favor and push just one more time so we can see our beautiful baby that we made together out of love. Okay?" (she starts shaking her head)  
"Okay."  
"Okay, let's do this. Come on baby."  
"One, two, three."  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
"It's a girl!." (tony has tears dripping down his cheek and he was so happy he couldn't contain himself. He looked down at his fiance' and to him she was more beautiful than ever. She may be sweaty and exhausted but she was the woman who brough his daughter into the world and he loved her so much for that. he loved them both so much. the doctor wrapped the baby girl in her blanket and carefully brought her over to the waiting parents. she laid the baby in natalie's arms and she began to cry happy tears. tony watched the love of his life bend down and kiss the other love of his life's forehead. natalie then looked up at him.)  
"Do you wanna hold her?"  
"Yes." (she handed her over to him and he kissed the baby's forehead. she was so beautiful to him just like her mother. she was the perfect combination of both of them he couldn't help but notice. she had his eyes and his ears but the rest was all natalie. personally that was the way he wanted it to be, but he'd never tell her that for she would just roll her beautiful eyes at him thinking he was being sarcastic.)  
"Babe, we never settled on a name if it were to be a girl. What are we going to name her?"  
"I was hoping you'd come up with one. Seeing that you're already smitten with her, how about you name her and the next baby I name."  
"How many babies are you planning on having?"  
"With you, it's more than can be numbered."  
"You're so sexy when you talk like that."  
"I know." (they sat there in silence for a few minutes while tony was trying to rack his brain on the perfect name he could pick to name his daughter. he didn't want an ordinary name that everybody was naming their children now-a-days like emma, olivia,  
katelyn, or haley. He wanted something sacred and beautiful that would hold up expectations for her and make her go far. so after what seemed like forever, he finally settled on a name that both talked about but put it in the maybe pile. he loved them together and when he looked down at the baby girl sleeping in his arms, he knew it was the right choice.)  
"I have the name for our beautiful daughter babe." (she smiled adoringly at him)  
"What is it?"  
"Our baby girl's name is going to be Evangeline Elizabeth Starks. Because she my angel and I love her so much."  
"It's beautiful Tony. Just beautiful." (and the rest is as they say, history) 


End file.
